By My Side
by Christal-R
Summary: Just as long as she has him by her side, everything will be fine. A Paulina, PaulxMelina one shot.


**By My Side **

**A/N****: I have this idea today and just thought of writing it. I really like the idea of them as a pairing and I even thought made up this pairing name. It suits for them, in my opinion.**

**Enjoy and happy reading.**

**Synopsis****: Just as long as she has him by her side, everything will be fine. A Paulina (PaulxMelina) one shot.**

This was what she needed. A quiet place from all the confusion, the gossiping, the stress. . .everything.

She sighed happily as she looked up at the sky. The scent of the salt was brought across by the breeze blowing by. She heard the water splashing against the sand.

This was what she definitely needed. She needed to walk away from the troubles in her life. From the people that put her down. Everything.

People would say that Melina was anything but human. She had countless nicknames, fingers pointing at her, strange looks darting at her whenever she was going. The way she walked, the way she talked, what outfit she had on…no matter what she did, for wore for that matter, the definition of her personality was still the same.

They all thought that she was a bitch. That was what _they_ thought of her. They thought they knew her. But they had no idea.

They had made their judgments of her too quickly and the worst part of this was that people started to spread rumors about her so then more people would go against her. What actually frustrated Melina the most was that people actually believed what others had told them. It was never easy for Melina to be of exposure to the world when people never given her a break or stuck their noses into her business. It was never easy for her to smile everyday in order to hide a part of her that was very rare.

That was her sensitivity.

_Sticks and stones can break my bones but words will never hurt me._

This was supposed to be her strength she needed to go through this life she was living. Now it meant absolutely nothing to her or she wouldn't have been crying at night.

Yes, she did cry. She couldn't remember the last time she cried so hard. If people thought she had a 'oh-so perfect life', then they had gotten it all wrong.

If they had took the time to know her then maybe they would have thought of her differently. But it was sad however, that no one had given her a chance.

Well. That was all expect one.

She held her head up and looked down at him. His eyes were close and had his hand grasping his chest. She smiled to see the black haired man's face looking peaceful. She tapped him on the shoulder.

"Paul? Are you sleeping?"

His lips formed a smile on his face. "Yes I am. . .counting my sheep when I just lost count, thanks to you."

Melina couldn't help but giggle. "You know if you were sleeping then you wouldn't have answered straight away."

"Okay so I wasn't counting sheep. I was just taking in the sweet smell of nature."

Melina smiled. She turned to look at the view. "Yeah it really is beautiful here…"

The sun should be resting its head anytime soon. Though it had been about three hours, to Melina however, they had been there since eternity. She didn't want to leave just yet. She just had to stay and witnessed this beautiful moment that was going to appear in any minute.

"So you're probably getting bored by now huh?" Melina snapped out of her thoughts for a moment to see Paul with an amused look.

"Bored?"

"Well yeah," Paul said with a grin. He sat up. "I mean we're just lying here on the sand for hours in silence. Not your idea of fun, is it?"

She giggled softly. He was the only one that understood her, more than anyone else could. Many people thought that he made a worse mistake of hanging out with Melina. But he simply didn't care. It was his choice to give her a chance. And ever since that day, he didn't regret making that choice.

"I guess it is," she said.

"Really?" Paul asked, raising his brow as if to create a look out of surprise.

"Yes really." She entwined her fingers to his. "because you're here by my side."

Paul smiled contently and then replied softly, "Good to know."

Melina was so happy than she had ever been in a long time. Now that he was part of her world now, that was all that mattered. She leant toward him and met his lips in a kiss. Then she rested her head upon his shoulder while he wrapped an arm around her.

"If you're ready to go you can tell me," said Paul.

"I don't want to go just yet. At least not until we see the sunset."

"Alright." Paul chuckled, then he smiled as he looked at the beautiful scenery. "I don't think we should miss this. Don't you?"

"No I don't," Melina said with a smile as they watched the sun taking a bow as it sunk down as it was disappearing behind the horizon.

**A/N****: So here it is. Short and simple. I hope it turned out okay.**

**I'm not ready to make any updates just yet. But ideas are slowly coming on to me for some stories though…and I'm not going to delete any stories! (not that it's important anyway lol). **

**Check out my covers I made for my fics if you want. More will be on my profile soon.**

**So that's it for now. I'll be back to updating again, don't worry.**

**Review and thank you. :)**


End file.
